Hydrophobia
by JunkoNeko
Summary: In the 18th century, Jason Voorhees was known to be the most dangerous man alive. Until he was caught and executed by the British government. But something saved him, or was he ever alive.
1. Prologue

**Hydrophobia**

**Summary:** In the 18th century, Jason Voorhees was known to be the most dangerous man alive. He killed and killed, until he finally was caught and was drown to death by the British government. But something saved him, but he was never alive.

* * *

><p>The young lady was in the lake, as the sea was not the place that she had not been to. In was a happy place where she could be left alone, doing her hair and cleaning her tail in peace. Then she chanted the song and the only song that they learn of. It was a perfect lake as the sun was setting, she wonder why humans are not here.<p>

It was a very short period of time though… the opposite sensation was approaching.

The young lady was running fast, lifted her skirt up a little to run faster. She was a prostitute, serving the man's need nearby. It was pleasurable, until he came. The machete that he holds was bloodied as he walked calmly towards the young woman. Soon they arrived at the sun setting dock, the young merfolk hid herself quickly, as she observed everything from under.

The lady tried to talk to him, walking backward and waving her hand, begging for her life. It won't work, the mermaid thought, he won't listen. And guess what, she was right.

The young prostitute choose her death as drowning, the young merfolk smiled. Slowly but elegantly she swam to her, smiling at her gently. The human looked at her in shock but the mermaid was sure that she wasn't afraid of her. Perhaps the young lady thought that she was going to be saved.

Jason didn't know what to do; he stared at the still water for a while to make sure that she didn't escape. Then he turned away, holding his machete tightly as he did. Soon, he felt a soft touched on the wooden dock. It must be her, he thought and turned around immediately and swung his weapon up, only to stop and watched the lifeless body of the young prostitute. Jason was confused.

It wasn't enough for her, that soul was not enough. There's one more, she thought, the murderer. The young merfolk slowly rose up from the water, her long dark hair covering her breasts; she was looking at the huge man with machete. Slowly she swam to him, pretend to be using her arms to help her swim. Jason did the same, walking towards her but is still confused to what she had done to the young victim of his.

The young lady in front of him was beautiful, with her pale moonlight skin and dark long hair. But his instinct told him to kill, he wasn't really sure of it now. She looked innocent, naïve, and pure… virgin.

He stopped at the last three wooden stick of the dock; the young lady smiled at him innocently and rested her arms on the dock. Jason rose his machete up, which made the young lady quickly moved away from the dock and sink down into the water, left her eyes to look at him innocently. The hard type, she thought, how annoying… he wouldn't speak.

Jason stared at her for a while before turning back again. She would be coming out soon, he thought, soon it'll be dark and it will be easier for me. Suddenly a soft sound of music is heard. The little mermaid was singing, "My heart is pierced by Cupid, I disdain all glittering gold. There is nothing can console me but my jolly sailor bold."

The man stopped once again, the merfolk smiled. "A fig for his riches, his merchandize, and gold, true love is grafted in my heart; give me my sailor bold," sang the mermaid. He slowly turned to look at her, and then fully turned to her. Slowly again he walked over to her and kneel down, dropping the weapon in his hand. The young mer-lady smiled and swam slower to him. The only thing that she could see was his eyes, it was over lifeless but she could read through them; he was hypnotized.

"My heart is pierced by Cupid, I disdain all glittering gold. There is nothing can console me but my jolly sailor bold," she sang again, leaning slower to his masked face. She slowly touched his mask, moving him lower toward the water. "My jolly sailor bold…" she said softly, before her face sank into the water. Soon, Jason's face sank, the water was clear enough to see her beautiful face. Wait, Jason thought, water?

His eyes went wide and his head began shaking against her will. The mermaid hissed, her fang extended angrily, "Oh my dear sailor!" her voice was ugly like an old woman. What is she? Jason thought as he was trying to find his machete. Then he saw something waving under her; a tail. The young merfolk moved closer to his face, or mask, and closed her eyes but soon she opened them. He was confused by her reaction, what did she do? Then he got hold of something; his machete.

The young merfolk couldn't suck his soul; he has none. What does this mean, she thought, maybe I'll just have to drown him then. But then something stabbed her shoulder, a machete. She screamed in pain, letting go of him and she swam away. Jason quickly stood up, gapping for air then quickly throw his weapon into the water, trying to stabbed her once again.

Silent

Good, he thought. He watched the lake at its beautiful sight while the sun was getting lower. Mother, he thought, no wonder you never let me face them, woman. He sighed, what a dangerous charm they are. Slowly he sat down, trying not to let water touch him again. But then something sting his chest and he looked down; his machete. Slowly again, he pulled them out. No rush, he thought, no pain.

The young lady rose from the water and point to him, "I curse you, stranger! A murderer demon you are, for your result you will be send to hell! I curse you, for hurting and causing a mermaid's tear!" Then she flipped back, splashing water to him with her tail. Jason sat still, confused again. We will see, he thought, who will go to hell first…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I wish this story would entertain you. Please ignore my incorrect grammar, English is not my first language.<strong>


	2. A new fear

**Hydrophobia**

**Chapter One: The new fear**

**AN: Please keep ignoring incorrect grammar; forgive me I still couldn't find a beta reader.**

* * *

><p>She never learnt her lesson, which was one of her weakness. Her sisters warned her, begged her, and even punished her for returning to the Lake, but she really needed to do one thing; revenge. The young mermaid waited for the man, pretending to be flipping up from the water at times to get his attention. It didn't work; the man did not show up.<p>

She finally got bored, and decided to play around in the lake instead but still waiting. I will wait, she thought, I will.

X

_Four days ago_

"_You have a lot of explanation to do, Viridans…"Agenteus said to the injured merlady. She, Agenteus, is the eldest among the seven sisters which made her the rightful leader. Her blond her shine beautifully as the sun reflect against it. They were sitting on the rocks in the middle of the sea. Her wounded sister sighed and explained everything, from escaping to the lake until stabbing the man, but he seemed to be untouched. All of them listen to her carefully, some excited, and some frown._

_Curalium, the third oldest sister with beautiful red hair and the matching tail, yawned loudly before saying "How boring, this is all your fault anyway, so why should be care?"_

"_Curalium, that's very rude! She's our sister!" said Maena, the fifth sister of the seven, and younger than Viridans herself. The light brown haired mermaid took closely at the wound, but Viridans moved away from her as she felt pitiful._

"_However, Viridans, I shall not allow you to go there ever again. Forget about revenge, fool! Shall I not be protective of my own merfolk? Keep your mouth shut and let Maena takes care of your wound," the blond mermaid glared that her sister, "… how pitiful!" said Agenteus and drove into the water, Curalium joined her. She is used to it; her cool reaction was just like her cold tail. _

"_Maena… come." Viridans ordered as her younger sister did not dare to touch her._

"_I wish Stellatus was still here, she would shut Agenteus' mouth for Siren's sake." Maena said while cleaning the wound. Viridans smiled, the second sister Stellatus was a beautiful young woman that luckily married a prince from far away. But she deserved to be the princess as of her personality._

_The sixth sister, Caeruleus, swam to them both and whisper, "Which lake have you been to?"_

_Viridans turned to her and Maena did the same. "Why do you ask?" Viridans asked._

"_Well," the sixth sister stared, "is it the one nearby, but you'll have to walk by foot to get to it?"_

_Viridans widen her eyes in surprised, "Yes, yes, yes it is! How- how did you know?" Then she held her hand up which signal Maena to stop cleaning. "Have you been there?"_

_The tanned mermaid shook her head, "No I haven't but I heard a lot of… rumors."_

"_Rumors?" Maena asked._

"_Yes, rumors." Caeruleus replied. "There's a legend, a man of the devil. The man will never die if he keeps killing. But that made him just like us; no soul."_

"_No wonder," Viridans whispered, "I couldn't suck his soul. So he lives by eating soul too?"_

"_No, no, no, not like that. It's like killing made him immortal! So he kept killing, decades from decades which made everyone ran away from the lake. Only the stupid ones will go there." Caeruleus gulped, "Nobody knows exactly where he came from, but his name, they could never forget."_

"_Then what is his name?" Maena asked before Viridans could. Caeruleus took a deep breath._

"_His name," she began, "is Jason… Jason Voorhees."_

X

"Jason!" Viridans yelled, "Come out now wherever you are! Jason Voorhees!"

Silence

"How boring," the young lady mumbled and drives into the water. It was getting darker again, this time it looks like it was going to rain. Soon, she could feel some vibrations from the wooden dock. Jason, she thought, your time of doom. Then she swam slowly, not making any waves and looked up. A figure was looking down at the dark lake, he surely couldn't see her. The young mermaid drove out of water and hissed.

But it wasn't Jason.

She got hit by something hard, was grab by the neck and the figure threw her into the wooden dock. The man smiled and yelled to his friend, "The fish net, Norman, quickly before it get away!" Viridans looked up at the man and looked down at her tail, but it was turning into a leg quickly. The young lady hissed while backing away from the man. The man looked at her in fancy, especially at her legs, "Interesting… maybe I can have some fun before selling your skeletons." Then he was going to smack her with the heavy block of wood again but she caught it and tried her best to pull it out of his hands.

"Let go, you disgusting creature!" the man yelled before kicking her face, causing her to let go. He kicked her all over and over again until his friend, Norman, arrived.

"What are you doing? Eric, stop it! Stop! You might crack a skeleton- my god, why does she, why has she got legs?" Norman asked as he managed to cage her in the fish net. Viridans looked up at them angrily, how dare they?

Eric smiled at her, "I was thinking of giving her some lessons that she could never forget. Just look at her, Norman, she's beautiful. She's even more beautiful than your wife!"

Norman looked down at her and smiled, "Yes… you're right. Have a go, then, quickly before I got fed up of waiting." Both man looked down at her, smiling in such a way she hates it. Viridans shook her head violently which made Eric smiled.

"How sweet, I promised you that you could never forget!" He grinned but that's not what she meant. The girl point behind them both as Eric turned. A very tall and huge masked man was standing behind them; Jason stabbed Eric's head immediately then removed his machete from the dead man, slowly turning to Norman. The man ran away from him to the water, but he couldn't escape the flying machete, which stabbed him in the chest. Meanwhile Viridans managed to free herself and looked up at Jason.

Both of them stared at each other for a while, before the young lady broke the eye contact, looking at the dead bodies instead. Then she realized that it was only her and him alone. She quickly looked back at him, while he was glaring down at her, holding his machete tightly. Viridans crawled backward, trying to get away from the unmoving man and fall into the water.

After a while, she drove out of the water again, gaining her tail back. Jason was standing in the end of the deck, looking at her. The young mermaid look at him in confused before disappearing into the water.

Jason couldn't explain why his body wouldn't move. She was right there, his prey was unarmed. Jason kept staring at the water. She is beautiful, he thought, how disgusting of me to think this way! He now realized that he has a new fear, his own thoughts.


End file.
